


The Ghost, the Game, the Stadium

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Lucy Lane/Vasquez, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fictober 2019, Gen, Paperwork, Plants, Slice of Life, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, if you squint a bit and don't ask questions, the DEO gets attacked far too often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: The DEO goes green.





	The Ghost, the Game, the Stadium

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Prickly

_DEO workplace improvement strategy num. 342: the addition of greenery to high traffic areas. Foliage has been shown to correlate to improved mood (see papers by Pretty, Peacock and Hine, and the in-house cliff notes on that one species of alien plant Danvers tamed) and could serve as a secondary source of oxygen and bio-matter in case of a level 5 lockdown or above._

_Submitted: _ _Agent Vasquez_

_Approved for trial: _ _Director Lane_

* * *

Their first attempts at implementation of Improvement Strategy Number 342, a mixture of miniature trees and palm fronds along the corridor to the cafeteria, are in place for two days before an interrupted prisoner transfer and the discharge of experimental pulse weaponry (for once, not by Danvers, but that's only because she's been spending most of her time at the fancy new base in the city) decimates them and their carefully painted pots.

On the second go round, Lucy picks out the plants on a rare day off in the city. She makes sure to include varieties with sap they can drink, and in extreme situations eat, in the eventuality of extended lockdown, because she's practical, and several small potted cacti that are just the right size for use as projectiles, because she had bits of leaf stuck in her hair for over two hours last time when she was caught without a weapon.

Then she puts the fear of herself into the transfer teams and steals the runt of the litter for her office.


End file.
